Let $a \clubsuit b = \frac{2a}{b} \cdot \frac{b}{a}$. What is $(5 \clubsuit (3 \clubsuit 6)) \clubsuit 1$?
Answer: Looking at the definition of $a \clubsuit b$, we see that $a \clubsuit b = \frac{2a}{b} \cdot \frac{b}{a}=\frac{2a \cdot b}{b \cdot a} = \frac{2ab}{ab}.$ Both the numerator and denominator share a common factor of ab, so $a \clubsuit b = \frac{2 \cancel{ab}}{\cancel{ab}}=2.$ Thus, regardless of what a and b are (as long as neither are zero), $a \clubsuit b$ will always be 2. Looking at the given expression, a and b are never zero. Thus whatever the values of a and b, the expression will always evaluate to 2. Thus, the expression simplifies to $(5 \clubsuit (3 \clubsuit 6)) \clubsuit 1 = (5 \clubsuit 2) \clubsuit 1 = 2 \clubsuit 1 = \boxed{2}.$